Snow Day
by SonicXmen94
Summary: Baymax, Hiro, and the rest of the team spend a day after school in the snow. Watch, er...read how Baymax experiences his first snow day.


**I know, it's been awhile since I've been on this site. First off, my Author story is being discontinued, mainly because it wasn't getting enough popularity, and also because I haven't touched it in so long. Same goes with my Frozen story, A New Member of the Family, but I'm still debating. After seeing Big Hero 6 on the day it was released and this past weekend, I've fallen in LOVE with it. Might find it a little better than Frozen in most cases. So, here's a story on it. The team having fun in the snow. And sorry if I don't use Baymax's use of words correctly, if you know what I'm talking about. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hiro Hamada woke up with a start. Yawning and stretching his arms out to turn off his alarm clock, he got up immediately. He absolutely loved it at SFIT. He always looked forward to seeing his four best friends. Baymax also inflated out of his charging station, and walked over to Hiro.<p>

"Good morning, Hiro," the robot said, blinking.

"Hey, Baymax," Hiro said.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Baymax said.

"Yep," Hiro said, "going to this nerd school was the best decision I've ever made."

Baymax blinked again, and turned his head out to the window. "Hiro?" he asked.

"Yes Baymax," Hiro said, and walked over to Baymax.

"What is this white, powdery substance on the ground?" Baymax asked, cocking his head. Hiro looked out with him, with a grin on his face.

"Why Baymax," he said, cheerfully, "that would be snow!"

"Is it a good thing?" Baymax asked again.

"Of course!" Hiro exclaimed, "why, it's one of the coolest things in the world! Except when it's a storm though."

Hiro ran downstairs, with Baymax following slowly. Aunt Cass was cooking breakfast for Hiro. She was making sausage and eggs, his favorite. The smell of it got his attention immediately.

"Good morning Hiro," Aunt Cass said to his nephew. Aunt Cass was like a mother to Hiro. Sometimes she would purposely embarrassing him by telling people that he was the one who saved the city of San Fransokyo. Even though he tried his best to keep his identity a secret. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good," said Hiro, "and I was wondering, maybe I can bring my friends here after school for snacks, and see if Fred will let us go over to his place to play in the snow for a bit."

"Of course, honey," Aunt Cass said, "and the food will be all on me."

"Gee, thanks Aunt Cass," Hiro said as he was grabbing his winter jacket. He then ran up to her. "Last hug." Aunt Cass returned the hug, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Hiro and Baymax decided to walk to school today. Yes the snow got in the way a little bit, since there was two inches of it. Even when the elementary, middle, and high schools have snow days, the university didn't close. The walk took about ten minutes at least, maybe longer, because Baymax wasn't that fast without his armor. He finally made it to the school, and ran up to his lab. The first who greeted him was GoGo Tomago, one of his best friends and teammates.<p>

"Morning, Hiro," she said, while still working on her bike, which used electro mag suspension. It still had some kinks in it, but she didn't have much more to do.

"How's the bike coming along?" Hiro asked out of curiosity.

"I'm getting there," GoGo said with a sigh, "there's just something that's not right."

"Okay, well let me know if you need anything," Hiro said. GoGo smiled at him. Hiro had a slight crush on GoGo, but he knew that she was way to old for him. He was 14, and she was 18. The next person he stopped by to say hi to was Wasabi.

"Hello, Hiro," Wasabi said, waving at him. He was still working on his laser project, to where it can cut through anything. Honey Lemon was working on new chemistry project, and Fred was lounging around, considering he wasn't a student. Hiro said hi to them, and asked Fred about the plan after school.

"Hey Fred, I was thinking about all of us grabbing a bite to eat after school at my aunt's café, then heading over to your place for a snowball fight or something."

"Sure," Fred said, "you guys are welcome anytime." Honey nodded in agreement, and cheered silently. Hiro went into his lab, which was originally his brother's, and hung up his jacket and backpack. Baymax was behind him, and squeezed through the door. Hiro was thinking about rebuilding that door so Baymax can fit through. Same goes with his house. Baymax went to go chase his soccor ball that he found on the streets not too long ago, and Hiro got to work on a new project he was making.

* * *

><p>After school ended, Hiro, Baymax, and his friends all walked out together, and headed for Aunt Cass' café. Once they all walked in, they all had snacks that Aunt Cass made for everyone. Afterwards, the team all went to Fred's place to play in the snow. Everyone had agreed to go, even GoGo. She wasn't too fond of playing in the snow, but she'd do anything to hang out with her friends. Everyone went to Fred's backyard, which was huge, and Honey didn't hesitate to go on and start building a snowman. Baymax went to go join her. Fred fell to the ground and started making a snow angel. Wasabi stood there, looking like he was upset.<p>

"What's wrong Wasabi?" Hiro asked. Wasabi looked at them. "Oh, nothing," he said, "it's just that I remember doing these kind of things with Tadashi."

Hiro looked down at the ground. Hiro missed Tadashi. He was his brother and best friend. "I know what you mean," Hiro said. "I used to do these things with Tadashi too." Wasabi smiled at him, then went to go join Honey and Baymax with the snowman. Hiro had an idea. He made a snowball, and threw it at GoGo.

"Oof!" GoGo said, looking at the person who threw it. Hiro couldn't hold in his laugh.

"Big mistake, kid," GoGo said and made and threw a snowball at him.

"Oh, so THAT'S how it's gonna be," Hiro said as he made more snowballs and threw them at GoGo. Pretty soon, Fred threw a snowball at Hiro, then Wasabi, then Honey, then GoGo again. Hiro threw a snowball at everyone, and they chased each other around the yard. At one point, Wasabi threw a snowball so hard at Fred, he ended up knocking him to the ground. Wasabi burst out laughing. The snowman Baymax was still building got knocked down, but he just stared at it and started making it again. The team did this for hours, until it was time for them all to head home.

"Thanks for letting us stay Fred," Honey said as she walked out the door.

"Anytime my friends," Fred said back, and closed the door. When they arrived home, Hiro got dressed and ready for bed, and Baymax went back to his charging station.

"Hiro," Baymax said.

"Yes?"

"That was fun. Will we do that again?"

"Of course we will," Hiro said, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? I had this idea in my head all weekend. I do ship Hiro and GoGo, which is different, considering I usually only ship canons and some semi-canons. See you guys soon.<strong>


End file.
